Health Homework
by Chione
Summary: A funny little tale of embarrassment and intrigue. Love and lust. Homework and something not appropriate in school. Kagome and Inuyasha. Tetsusaiga and possessiveness. Rated for language and mature themes. Light and fluffy.


This is inspired and based on a real life health project. sigh This was written purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Health Homework  
  
by Chione  
  
The sun streamed through the leaves on freshly bloomed trees, the spring having just begun. It was a quiet afternoon in the Sengoku Jidai, and the continuous search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama was put on hold for the sake of an ill taijiya, Sango. Which left plenty of time for the miko from the future world of equal rights, showers, and instant ramen, to do her homework left over from the only week she'd been in school that month.  
  
Higurashi Kagome squinted as she surveyed the forest. Her dark blue eyes darted back and forth, up and down the nearby trees for any traces of a potentially threatening inu-hanyou who'd been pestering her for more than a day now. If she didn't find some peace and quiet soon, she was sure she'd go mad.  
  
That, and she needed to be alone for this particular homework assignment.  
  
Truly, what had her teachers been _thinking_? Assigning something like that. Honestly. She was still in high school. It had to be breaking some type of school policy.  
  
The coast was clear, as far as she could see. Plopping down at the base of the Goshinboku, a tree as familiar to her as it was to the hanyou who'd been pinned to it for fifty years, she took out her book for Health. Taking one last glance about the clearing, she gazed down at her textbook in despair. _This is so embarrassing._  
  
She opened it cautiously, slowly, half expecting something to jump out at her and swallow her whole. Or just point and laugh at her reddening cheeks. Resolutely she set to work. _I'm not some naive child! I am going to be mature about this, and just get it over with. And no blushing!  
  
_Despite her resolve, her cheeks were completely flushed as soon as she found the right chapter.  
  
Male Anatomy:  
_The most noticeable difference between a man and a woman is the penis. It--  
  
_Kagome jerked her head up, overcome by a sudden fit of coughing. It wouldn't be so hard if it weren't for the fact that Miroku, or worse Inuyasha, could walk by at any time. And they could both read. Not to mention the diagrams and drawings. . .  
  
Oh gods. Inuyasha would kill her.  
  
What would her friends think? Seeing her with _this _spread across her lap. This was a detailed description of the male, erm, _parts_. And they called Miroku a pervert.  
  
She should've done this at home. Or skipped it all together.  
  
Sighing, she reached in her bag for the paper and pencils she'd brought along for just this occasion. It would take half an hour, max. _Please, _she begged, _please just give me this time alone, and I'll forever be grateful._  
  
The first line was the hardest, and after that she just closed off her mind to the idea of what, exactly, she was diagraming. Monotony set in, and she quickly got at least half the drawing complete. Leaning back for a moment, she judged the proportions and began shading. All the while, she mentally cheered at her continued peace and tranquility. No one had interrupted and she was almost done!  
  
"Bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Oh gods no.  
  
Kagome lifted her head, slowly, praying the voice was just part of her overactive imagination. Or maybe he was far enough away that she could shove her drawing into the make and make a run for the well. Her eyes trailed along the trunk of the tree, up and up into the branches where a very familiar red haori stuck out from among the leaves. A nervous giggle burst from her lips, which only served to infuriate the hanyou more, as his golden eyes narrowed and a growl shook the nearby leaves.  
  
"Bitch, what the fuck are you drawing?" His voice was more even this time, deadly calm.  
His hair hung down around his face like a cloak, blocking light from his face; his golden eyes gleamed in the shadow. "Give me that paper." he continued, in the same terrifying tone.  
  
"Erm, no." she began timidly, an internal monologue excusing her, and faulting him as her anger steadily built. "No. I will not. It's an assignment from school, and I have to turn it in for a grade. Sorry if you're offended or anything. It certainly wasn't my choice, but I have to do it."  
  
Leaping down from his perch, his hands shot out and gripped the paper on her lap before she could stop him. Just as quickly, he jerked back, drawing clutched firmly in his claws. Once he was a safe distance away, he glanced down, scrutinizing her work. "Keh. Kagome, if you were so desperate to see a naked man why didn't you say so?" He lifted his head to stare at her with a smirk.  
  
Kagome growled. "Inuyasha. . . ."  
  
"Keh. Besides, this is pathetic. Who is this supposed to be, anyway? That Hobo guy? He's tiny!" the inuhanyou said with a grin, oblivious to her growing discomfort. "What are all these lines? What the hell are these words supposed to--"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He flattened his ears to his head, quirking an eyebrow at her. "What?"  
  
Groaning, the miko's head dropped to her hands. Her ears, the only part of her head visible through her hair and arms, were glowing. "Inuyasha! It isn't Hojo! I told you it's a school assignment, I am NOT that desperate!" she muttered through her hands, "And besides, it's a perfectly normal size. It's not 'tiny.'" _Oh gods, tell me I'm not having this conversation. I fell asleep doing my homework, that's all, and this is some weird, deranged nightmare. Yes. It isn't real. There's no way I would ever discuss--ahem--_that_ with Inuyasha!_  
  
He flicked his gaze between the drawing and her huddled form. Suspicion crept in his eyes, narrowing at her with each passing moment. "Kagome, I'm telling you this is too small. I think I would know better than you! What are you trying to pull here?"  
  
Finally, she shrieked. Long, hard, and loud.  
  
"Gah!" Inuyasha ducked to the ground, the paper fluttering to the grass as he made a grab to protect his precious ears. "Watch the ears!"  
  
"Inuyasha go away! Give me back my homework and go!" she wailed, eyes clinched shut and face brilliantly complimenting the green of the land around her. Red is green's complementary color, after all.  
  
After several long, drawn out minutes, she peeked out of her eyes. _Please be gone, please be gone, please be--_ His golden eyes stared at her from just in front of her nose.  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
"Keh." He stood up and moved back just enough for her to see that he had removed his haori. And everything else too.  
  
_Oh no. Gods no._  
  
Holding the drawing up beside his hip, he pointed at--at _that_ and huffed. "I told you it was way too small." Then with almost a delicate swing, his claws tore through the drawing and tiny flecks of paper scattered to the ground.  
  
Kagome blinked. Still sure her eyes were playing tricks, she blinked again. And again. And again. Then she caught her breath and screamed, "Inuyasha! That was my homework! Arg! I had to turn that in! And you tore it to pieces! I'm gonna break your freaking back! Osuwari!"  
  
It was too late to take back the command when she realized where he stood. His face was in her lap before she could scream again, and the muffled laughter that vibrated in her skirt just sent her into shock.  
  
_Why me?_  
  
The minutes ticked by before the spell wore off, and Inuyasha lifted his head, grinning in malicious amusement. "Hey, Kagome?"  
  
"Hn?" She whimpered, still unable to make her body move. Why, oh why was this happening? What had she done in a past life to deserve this?  
  
Oh yeah, Kikyou.  
  
He laughed, maniacally. "Kagome, you're not redrawing that. You'll just have to tell your skool that you couldn't do the assignment, cause I'm not letting you." He stood up, glaring down at her with his arms crossed. He seemed unaware of the fact that he A) was naked and B) had just had his head buried in her lap. Her lap clothed in an itty, bitty, tiny, barely-there skirt.  
  
Actually, she took that back. _Part _of him was perfectly aware of his previous position. A part of him that had noticeably grown. Her breath stuck in her throat. The blush on her face renewed with fervor and she coughed. "Um, Inuyasha, why don't you get dressed. And go away. I really need to redo this project now, thanks to you!" Finally it seemed as if she was regaining her composure along with her control of the situation. That hadn't been too hard. _Erm, bad Kagome, don't think that word. Bad bad badbadbadbadbadbad. It was easy, not hard--erm, okay not that either. ARG!_  
  
His grin faded. "No. I said you couldn't redraw the damn thing and I mean it! In fact," he grasped the abandoned health book, tearing it to pieces of cardboard and paper with the flick of his wrist. "You won't be doing homework of that kind ever again. You're lucky I let you go through the well anymore anyway, don't push it by doing this--this shit!"  
  
That pissed her off. "What? That's my _home!_ It's where I belong, and you can't stop me from going back! And I don't have a choice, if I want to graduate--which I _do!_--then I have to pass Health! It's just a stupid diagram!" She glowered. Who did he think he is? He had no right to order her around like that, especially since she had no problem with sitting him.  
  
"Bitch! This is your home! _This _is where you belong, why else would you be here?! And you won't be doing that 'homework' because I _said_ so!" His eyes were tinted with red, and a faint purple stripe appeared on his cheek. Kagome panicked, stomach dropping at the sight of Tetsusaiga, lain on the ground with his clothes. "You're mine! I say you can't draw that!" He knelt down to her eye level, grabbing the front of her school uniform and dragging her up to his face. His breath whispered across her skin as he glared down at her. "You're my bitch, mine! You're not allowed to see another man, got it?"  
  
She nodded, skin flushed and overheated. His bare legs were pressing against her own, and the thin cotton of her shirt wasn't enough to shield her from the heat, the feel, of his chest touching hers. His eyes were steadily reddening, but she couldn't get her thoughts in order enough to reach for Tetsusaiga. What had gotten into him? He leaned into her even further, nose brushing against hers lightly. His eyes were feral, but they calmed her. A low, nearly inaudible rumble translated from his chest to hers as he growled softly. It wasn't a threatening sound, but rather soothing and she felt herself relaxing against him with each breath.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She jerked back as Sango's voice filled her ears. Unfortunately, Inuyasha refused to let her go, and as a result they both went tumbling to the ground, the hanyou on top. As Kagome struggled to free herself from his grip--and humiliation, when she realized Sango and Miroku stood at the edge of the small clearing, watching the going-ons with raised eyebrows--Inuyasha sank his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder. Just enough to put pressure on her, but not break the skin. His growl grew louder, a warning to stay still. When she quieted, he pulled back. Twisting his head toward the intruders, he growled at them, a definite threat this time.  
  
Sango stared in shock at them. Inuyasha was a full-demon, and he wasn't killing Kagome? She narrowed her eyes. In fact, his behavior was a little too much like an alpha male with his mate. Looking up at the monk, she signaled for them to move back. They'd only piss him off at this point.  
  
Nodding, Miroku silently agreed, sending on last glance over to the Tetsusaiga, merely an arm's length away. Could he risk it? A hesitant glance to the hanyou told him he had to. If Sango was correct, Kagome's virtue was endangered. As much as he would delight in teasing the pair, it wouldn't be right for it to happen in such a way. There was no other choice. Leaping in a swift, solid movement, he swept the Tetsusaiga up into the air, aiming right for the hanyou's head.  
  
He instinctively caught it.  
  
The red dissipated, leaving behind his usual golden irises. Confused, he glanced about to decide what happened and why. Had he hurt anyone? Panic gripped his heart. Where was Kagome? Did he kill anyone? He gulped. He couldn't smell any blood, but that didn't mean he was clear.  
  
A warm, soft shape beneath his persuaded him to look down. He gulped again. This time he was sure of his demise.  
  
Kagome lay sprawled under him, a small, red mark forming on her neck from his teeth.  
  
And he was naked.  
  
Random flecks of white peaked his interest in the grass. He sniffed. _Hn_? Pieces of paper? What--  
  
Oh. _That _he remembered. Unconsciously his throat tightened, the steady rumbling returning with a vengeance. She looked at another man! _There!_ How dare she! She was never going back to that future world again, not if _that_ was the sort of thing they did in 'skool.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, rather meekly. The panic that vanished as his memories returned reappeared with a vengeance. Was she afraid of him? He couldn't smell much fear. . .just. . . arousal?  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Oi, Kagome, I'll let you draw that stupid homework again on one condition."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, her mind clinching tightly to the familiar feeling of anger. It was safe, it was normal, it would make him hurt. "Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
The hanyou seemed oblivious to her fury, instead loftily keeping his head up with a grin. Just as suddenly as it appeared however, the smile dropped. His face pushed closer to hers, golden eyes glinting in a narrow slit of warning. His lip curled back in a snarl, and he ground out, "You're only allowed to look at _me!_"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
A week later, Kagome stood before her teacher's desk, two slips of paper in her grasp. The assignment had begin given in the midst of whispers and giggles from her classmates, and it was turned in in much the same fashion. Teenagers were never very mature about the whole reproduction unit, and to be asked to diagram both gender's sexual organs may have been a bit extreme, but the teacher prayed it had served it's purpose, and they could finally move on with the chapter.  
  
As Kagome made her way back to her seat, head down and face painted a permanent red, the teacher glanced down at the projects. Just as she took her seat, the teacher called out to her.  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
There was a pause. Then with a choked laugh, "My, quite a fantasy guy you've got here."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmmm. I really did have to do a health project like that, just without the whole Inuyasha bit, unfortunately. This is not meant to be taken seriously. It's just for fun and to write something light and fluffy for once.  
  
I figured since he's a half-demon, and judging by the sheer size of his father. . . . Ahem.  
  
So, review?


End file.
